


Warm

by tsumika



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Pining, and that’s it that’s all the tags I can think of, here’s a secret santa thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: just gals being extremely gay pals





	Warm

Warm. Kaede was warm in every sense of the word. Her skin was warm, yet never there long enough for it to be anything more. Flimsy brushes of their hands and gentle taps on the shoulder were the most she’d ever received, which was mostly her own fault, anything more caused her to get extremely flustered, leading her to spout out vulgar insults upon vulgar insults, or lewd comments upon lewd comments. Despite this, her personality was warm. No matter how much the latter cussed and shouted, she was always considerate. Always kind and caring. So, in general, Kaede Akamatsu was the warmest type of person.

Of course, she would never consider telling her all this. She couldn’t ruin her reputation like that! It wasn’t worth it for that blasted dumbass! What kind of madman do you think she is? But it was a fact she couldn’t deny. Kaede was gentle, yet not afraid to speak her mind. She was kind, yet could become agitated like any other person. She wasn’t perfect, but in the eyes of Miu, she was pretty damn close to it, despite her aforementioned dumbass-ery. Her thoughts on the matter were something she’d rather keep secret though, something she wished to keep inside until it rotted a hole into her soul. That’s how it was supposed to be.

Yet, apparently, that’s not how it was going to be. It was a relatively boring day, school had been uneventful at best and having positively no motivation to do anything at all was always a delightful touch. Simply drifting off to sleep would’ve been easy if it’d not been for a horrendously loud buzz coming from her nearby phone. Now, who the fuck could that be? It’s not like she had anything planned. And whoever it was would be in for a thrashing, how could they interrupt her almost nap! 

Oh. Oh no.

A vague “we need to talk” text. From no other than Kaede. What the hell? Miu was certain that she hadn’t done anything weird today, at least as far as she could remember. Had she somehow figured it out? Oh fuck. But that doesn’t make any sense! Well, there was no avoiding it now. She was doomed whether she wanted to be or not.

To: Bakamatsu  
“ok shitlips when”

Might as well play it somewhat cool. It’s not like this could get any worse. 

From: Bakamatsu  
“As soon as you’re free would be fine”

So right now? She could just lie for a bit to mentally prepare herself, but then again, what’s the worse that can happen? She’s only being violently thrown face first into possibly the worst situation with pretty much no positive outcomes! Who the fuck cares!

To: Bakamatsu  
“ya I’ll have some spare time in like an hour or smth,, where we meeting @“

There are very, very few places she’d like this meeting to occur. Maybe in a volcano? Maybe she could just plummet herself into it? On second thought, it’d probably not be the most stable place to be standing. Kaede would probably end up falling as well. Maybe not. 

From: Bakamatsu  
“My dorm would be fine, Maki’s gone out somewhere so you don’t have to worry about her eavesdropping or something, not like she’d ever do that. Just come when you can”

To: Bakamatsu  
“ok”

Well, that’s a problem. A slight, ever so teensy tiny issue. What the fuck ever. Her fate was already sealed. At least her day wasn’t boring anymore. 

One hour full of nothing but pure regret later and she’d finally managed to pick her mental state up and shake it vigorously until it fell back into its original form. She could totally do this! She’s probably not even going to talk about the whole crush thing! Kaede just wants to hang out and tell her how much of an amazing genius she is! That’s gotta be it! It’s just gonna be a normal conversation like any other, why was she even stressing about it?

Despite all the reassuring she did to herself, her walk there was still painstakingly slow. She didn’t want to seem desperate! If she got there too fast it’d look like she was desperate! And after five horrendously stretched out minutes later, she arrived at Kaede’s dorm room. She could totally do this. Before she even had the chance to overthink it again, she knocked on that poor puny door like her life depended on it. Best to just get it over with.

Slowly, the door creaked open to reveal an ever so exhausted looking Kaede. A small, but reassuring smile creeped up on her face.

“Ah, hey. Come on in, make yourself at home.” 

Christ she sounded tired. Maybe she had a test today? Maybe she just hadn’t slept much? Who knows. Either way, Miu was quick to waltz in and place herself on the worlds squeakiest sofa, if she moved faster that meant the whole experience would go faster. That’s how it works. Definitely.

“So, I’d like to ask you something, if that wasn’t already obvious.”

No shit. Who sends a vague “we need to talk” message when they don’t actually have something to say? Those who do deserve a firm punch on the arm at the very least. So, she nodded. If she said anything she could end up rambling. Probably best to shut it for once.

“Miu, do you hate me?”

What the fuck. Is she fucking serious?

“Are you fucking serious?”

Oh christ, that came out harsher than it should’ve. But how the everloving christ did she come up with that? What the hell?

“Ah! I’m sorry, it’s just whenever I’m around you always seem to be so much tenser, and you’ve gotta admit you do a lot of insulting. Did I do something wrong? Or am I just overreacting?”

It really sucked seeing Kaede this upset, but how oblivious can you possibly be? What the fuck ever. It’s time to be a walking cliche. What does it matter? If it goes badly she can just dissolve or something.

“Kaede, you can’t be serious right now. I hate to get all soppy on you, but seeing you upset is pissing me off, so hopefully this’ll lighten the mood. No Kaede, I don’t fuckin’ hate you. I think I might love you, but if you tell anyone that I’ll lose my shit.” 

Kaede just stared. Stared for a very uncomfortably long time (which was probably only five seconds). But Miu could see it. Her cheeks were gradually getting more flushed. It was cute. She was cute. But good lord, was this silence uncomfortable.

“Hey, Kaede, you gonna say an-“

She was pulled into a hug. A warm, loving hug. Does it mean the feeling’s mutual? She sure hoped so. But for now, it wasn’t worth thinking about it. All that mattered right at this moment was holding this oblivious girl who she just so happened to fall for.

 

Warm. Kaede was warm. Her embraces were warm, and left her feeling like goo on the inside. They made her feel safe. They made her feel loved. Her lips were warm, feeling them pressed against her own was a feeling she’d never get used to, every single time feeling like the first, butterflies endlessly filling her stomach. Her hands were warm, holding them was something she’d always look forward to. It felt almost natural to hold them, despite how horrendously corny she was aware it sounded. So in general, Kaede Akamatsu was the warmest type of person, and Miu loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> guevehsb I hope this is okay!! it’s for a secret santa n I don’t usually write danganronpa stuff so hopefully I wasn’t too far off with writing their personalities?? also I hope it doesn’t seem too rushed towards the end hhgfdgvv  
> anyways if you’ve got any critiques or smth it’s always appreciated ty mwuah


End file.
